The Revolt
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Multiple shows. Contains bawdy language and induendos both strait and yaoi. Some characters confront me about my writting. please r/r


The Revolt 

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, NGE, Gargoyles or Digimon.I do own that dress.Photographic evidence will be available after the Gathering 2001 on my site. Send feedback.

[You see a crowded room.Sitting on a couch is a blond man in a black leather woman's coat, an olive green humanoid with webbed wings in a loincloth, an indigo haired boy in gray, and an auburn haired boy with goggles and a blue jacket.On one side of the couch sits a disheveled dirty blond boy in jeans and a long sleeved shirt on a red folding metal chair.On the other side, there is a brown haired boy in a dress shirt and slacks sitting on a collapsible stool.Three boys in green school uniforms- a blonde, a read head, and a brunette- sat on the carpet near a closet.A demon- red with wings, beak, horns, tail, and a simple loincloth- sat opposite the boys in green.Hovering near the demon- three feet in the air- sat a white haired man in medieval casual dress.A black haired girl in a black and purple Goth style dress enters.]

Chyna: Hey ho readers!I thought I'd just invite my favorite guysover to celebrate the renovation of my website; The Void.Hopefully I'll be able to get Homestead to accept the background I made in Corel.(smiles, and bats her eyes at Ken and Lex on the couch in hopes of getting their help in this project.)I know it's a bit crowded in here, but my den isn't very big and I was expecting only six people, not eleven.

Taichi: Umm… I hate to bring this up… but why is the carpet so sticky?

Chyna: (sweatdrops) You probably don't want to know.(Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro all scoot away from both the closet and the sticky patch.Chyna walks to the couch and sits on Lex's lap.)Anyway, I'm here with Lex, Spike, Puck, Toad, Shinji, Ken, Daisuke, Brooklyn, Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro.Lex, Spike, Puck, Toad, and Shinji will have shrines dedicated to them on my new website: the Void of the Psyche.

Lex: I thought your sight was called Welcome to the Void.

Chyna: It was. But I'm going through a thorough revamping of the site; a whole new look and emphasis. Brook and Daisuke are here to ensure Lex and Ken's safety.The others… Well, I'm not sure exactly **what** they're doing here.

Koushiro: We came to discuss your writing.

Chyna: What's wrong with my writing?

Koushiro: I object to the way you depict me.I am not suicidal, nor am I in love with either Joyu or Mimi.

Taichi: If he's in love with anyone, it's his laptop.

Yamato: Shut up Tai.But Koushiro's right.You've got us all wrong.

Chyna: So, you're **not** in love with Taichi? 

Yamato: I didn't mean… I mean…

Taichi: Yamato and I don't fight **that** much. (beat) Do we?

Chyna: (sighs)It never occurred to you that Hikari could exaggerate even a little.What I was doing in that piece, was setting things up for your chapter, Taichi. And Koushiro, I never said you were suicidal **or** in love with eitherJoyu/Mimi in the **actual story**.I simply said that it bothered you to see them together.Anyway, you should know that I tend to write angsty stuff.I do that kind of stuff to **all** my characters.

Toad: You haven't done it to me.

Chyna: No, I'm not emotionally torturing you.I'm just making you fall in love with a vulnerable girl, make you doubt you alliance, and have one of your love's other personalities fall for your mortal enemy.

Toad: Oh yeah.Sometimes it's hard to think of Robyn and Elise as the same person; especially when she spends more time as Robyn.

Lex: At least she hasn't killed you.

Chyna: (pouts) Oh Lex, you **know** that you're my favorite.

Lex: Yet you've (starts to count off on his talons) drowned me, shot me, poisoned me, starved me, cut my wrists,

Chyna: I never cut you- at leas not on paper.It **almost** happened, but all twelve original digidestined put a stop to the chain that leads up to it in Tenth Century Digital Gargoyle.

Lex: Given me HIV,

Chyna: It could happen. You guys lead dangerous lives.What's to say someone you save isn't infected.

Lex: (points to Taichi and Yamato) Not to mention them,

Taichi/Yamato: Hey!

Chyna: I needed names.Yours just happened to be the first ones I could think of at the time.

Lex: Turned me against my rookery brothers, turned me into a vampire,

Chyna: I thought it would be coolto cross Vampire the Masquerade with Gargoyles by turning one of you into a vampire.At least I didn't permanently kill you, and you are pretty well adjusted in that series.

Lex: Turned me into a heroin addict,

Chyna: **Former** heroin addict.And I only did that for the conflict it would cause in the story.

Lex: **made me give Brooklyn a blow job**,

Chyna: And I had you screw Angela right before that.

Toad: Whoa!I didn't know you did smut.

Chyna: So what exactly have you and Robyn been doing all this time?

Toad: Err…

Lex: made me into a cybernetic, megalomaniac despot…

Chyna: Hey! **That** wasn't me; that one was Disney.I just guessed at why you turned and what you would do now that the resistance was out of the way.

Spike: How come I'm the only one not in one of your little stories?

Puck: (partly under his breath) Lucky you.

Spike: I mean you've even written stories for that bloody Pokemon show.

Chyna: I never wrote for Neon Genesis Evangelion, yet Shinji's here.

Toad: (looks at Shinji) Ya know, he looks kinda familiar…

Chyna:Aside from the fact that Robyn's considerable anime collection includes NGE, I based one of her personalities somewhat off him.

Spike: See! (points to Shinji) Even **he** gets a bloody part in your writing.

Chyna: (sighs) Spike, if you look at it that way, you **are** in one of my stories.I based Flint, Abby's sire, off you.Looks, attitude, accent.The major real difference is that Flint's a comic book artist rather than a poet.

Lex: (looking slyly at Spike) So that would make you my grandsire.

Chyna: (bending down somewhat to seem conspiratal) What's more, as Abby, I have a red hot romance with both of you.The three of us are **very** close.(winks at Spike.Spike and Lex grimace in disgust as Spike jumps off the couch like it was on fire.)

Spike: That' s disgusting. {picks up Toad and dumps him on the couch)

Toad: Hey! (Spike turns Toad's empty chair around and sits in it backwards.)

Chyna: (raises an eyebrow) You think **that's** disgusting, you should read my Highlander- House Rules series.Six people, three of which are gay, one happens to be a transvestite, one's a professional hooker, and one just **looks** gay.

Toad: Now **that** is twisted.

Puck: I agree.

Spike: That's it.I'm out of here.I'd say it's been nice, but it hasn't.Feel free never to call me again. (leaves)

Yamato: (gets up along with Taichi and Koushiro) Spike's right.We better get going.Bye.

Koushiro: Thank you for the opportunity to clear things up. (beat) I think.Good luck with your writing and you website.

Chyna: Thanks.

Taichi: Daisuke, Ken, you coming? (turns to Chyna) Bye.

Daisuke: (gets up with Ken)Bye Chyna.

Ken: (stands infront of Chyna) Thank you for inviting me.I look forward to working with you in the future.(bows slightly, then leaves with the other digidestined.)

Shinji: (stands and approaches Chyna, then bows) Thank you for inviting me. (leaves)

Toad: (kisses Chyna with a wink) It's been a blast, but I've gotta jet.School tomorrow and I still have to do my homework.Later. (gets up and leaves)

Puck: (floats over to Chyna then lands) Well my dear, I can't wait to do this again.I better see to the interdimensional portal before anyone ends up in the wrong universe.(pops out of the room in a green light)

Brooklyn: (stands and stretches) Lex, we better get going.Goliath will have our hides if we're not back before dawn.Bye Chyna, see you later.

Chyna: (pouts)Can't Lex stay a little more?

Brooklyn: Goliath told me not to leave without him.

Chyna: But I promise not to hurt him.Much.

Brooklyn:I know, but I have to make sure he leaves.

Chyna: I swear I'll send him back myself as soon as I'm done. Stay a while longer.(Brooklyn shakes his head no) **PLEASE**!!!!!With sugar on top.(Brooklyn frowns)We'll let you watch if you want…

Brooklyn: (sighs as he caves in) Oh all right.Two hours tops.(flops onto the couch and picks up the remote)And at least **try** to be a little quiet.(Chyna and Lex exit hand in hand.Brooklyn channel surfs while grumbling about being single)

@----- 

Author's Note:Yes I'm making the website mentioned.No it's not ready yet.I'll tell you when it's ready.Some of the fanfics mentioned have yet to be written.Some have already been started.All I have planes to do.At least now Spike can't say I never wrote him into a fic.


End file.
